


Natsu's Maids

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu enjoys a night at the Guild with three maids.





	Natsu's Maids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[NM]**

**Natsu's Maids**

**[NM]** **  
Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

It was late at night at the Guild when Natsu Dragneel, and the Celestial Spirit he marked as his mate from the mission at Everlue Mansion, Virgo the Maiden, were doing their cleanup. After an intense braw from earlier in the day, Master Makarov Dreyar had Natsu punished for his participation by having him help Mirajane Strauss and Kinana into cleaning the place up afterhours. Although Happy offered to help out, Natsu talked him out of it after Mira told him that she, Virgo, and Kinana wanted to surprise him with something when they were alone. Therefore, Natsu was pretty interested to see what they had in mind.

It was midway in their cleaning, when Natsu saw Virgo disappear with the windows being covered up and the lights dimming.

"Uh, Virgo?" Natsu called out in his curiosity. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Master?" Three female voices sang out which was when Natsu at last saw a light shown over Virgo, Mira, and Kinana who were all in skimpy maid outfits. "How may we serve you?"

"Holy crap!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. Given their characters, he should've expected it.

"We have the Guild all to ourselves, Master Natsu." Virgo said flirtatiously.

"Would you like some food?" Mira asked with a wink.

"Would you like a massage?" Kinana asked blushingly.

"Or perhaps all three of us?" All three girls said.

Natsu certainly enjoyed his punishment that night.

**[NM]**

**Got the maid thing from an FFN user with the callsign Earth Dragon Arnighte, and the Virgo situation was inspired from Digemsmack's story, A Dragon's Choice, which admittedly makes better sense to me than making an original scenario involving Aries, especially if Virgo would get her anime filler Eclipse outfit, which while non-canon, is rather tasteful combined with her natural appearance in my opinion. I don't mind Aries of course but compared to her who has some apparent chemistry with Loke/Leo if you interpret it right, I think Virgo could be considered more available and it would affect the longer story earlier if it happened in the Everlue arc. I'll might actually use Virgo with such a means in a couple of my longer works if I feel a certain female character is being used too often, or a different pairing they are involved in starts to make sense to me like the unlikely Erza/Jellal. Kind of doubtful on that last one, though, considering the guy's story long emotional troubles and the fact that he must've gotten over seven years older than Erza while she was in suspended animation, but I suppose that if I get a convincing argument in favor of them, and even better, a Q &A-like thing that says that the reason Jellal doesn't look all that different post-timeskip is because he stopped aging for whatever reason, then maybe I could let the personal unlikeliness slide. **


End file.
